The present invention relates to cooking appliances. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a stirring cooker that can be left unattended to cook and stir a variety of foods but particularly stir-fry.
The usual method of cooking stir-fry is to place oil in a pan, heat, then place ingredients one by one into the pan, stirring constantly with a spoon, spatula or other stirring implement to ensure that the ingredients cook evenly without burning.
Sometimes the stirring will be suspended while the cook attends to other tasks. In even the shortest of periods away, the mixture can become burnt and un-palatable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cooking appliance, which stirs the food automatically while cooking to thereby reduce the likelihood of the food burning even if left unattended for a prolonged period of time.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved food-processing appliance.
There is disclosed herein a cooking appliance comprising:
a base,
an intermediate member mounted movably upon the base,
a cooking vessel supported either directly or indirectly by the base,
a heater for heating the cooking vessel,
an arm mounted movably upon the intermediate member,
stirring means extending from the arm to be received within the cooking vessel, wherein
during heating of the cooking vessel by the heater and/or stirring of any contents therein by the stirring means, the cooking vessel can be in a tilted configuration supported by the intermediate member.
Preferably the intermediate member is mounted pivotally to the base.
Preferably the arm is attached pivotally to the intermediate member.
Preferably the intermediate member and arm are configured to define a pivotal limit of the arm with respect to the intermediate member.
Preferably the appliance further comprises a linkage extending between the base and the intermediate member for maintaining the intermediate member in an inclined configuration when desired.
Preferably the linkage is an over-center linkage.
Preferably the appliance further comprises a lid that partially covers the cooking vessel.
Preferably the lid is positioned upon a rim of the cooking vessel at a position that is lower-most when the cooking vessel is tilted.
Preferably the heater has associated with it a thermostatic switch to deactivate the heater upon reaching a pre-set temperature.
Preferably the appliance further comprises control means for governing operation of the motor and/or heater.
Preferably the motor is mounted within the arm.
Preferably the appliance further comprises controls mounted on the arm.
Preferably the stirring means comprises a stirring blade and the arm has two pivotal limits defined by a lock or detent at each pivotal extremes one for cooking and another providing access to the stirring blade and to facilitate removal of the vessel.
Preferably the appliance has associated with the drive means a control circuit that is programmed to provide power to the motor and/or the heater.
Preferably the stirring blade is attached to the arm by a quick-release drive coupling.